


In Every Universe

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Queen fanfics [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, silliness, two soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: John stared at the sight in front of him, barely able to suppress a snicker. Roger heard John inhale sharply when he approached him.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen fanfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/916059
Kudos: 14





	In Every Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Part No. 16 of my Daily Fanfic Chocolates calendar :D
> 
> This was written because I wanted to write something short and sweet, but not give it a set context! :D So feel free to imagine what shenanigans Roger came up with. ^^
> 
> Please enjoy! ^_^

John stared at the sight in front of him, barely able to suppress a snicker.  
  
“You are incorrigible.”  
  
Roger looked him in the eyes and waggled his eyebrows.  
  
“You love me for it.”  
  
John smiled. “You should be glad that in this universe, I do.”  
  
“Hey!” came Roger’s indignant reply.  
  
John just grinned as he evaded his tackle-attack, but he didn’t see Roger rounding him and hugging him from behind like a koala bear.  
  
"Admit it- you'd love me for it in every universe!"  
  
John sighed but considered this for a moment. Then, he nodded.  
  
"I guess I would. Don't think I'd admit to it, though."  
  
He laughed as Roger started lamenting the state of their love, talking right into his hair and putting all the drama he could into his monologue.  
  
_Yes, he'd love this incorrigible idiot in every universe. His incorrigible idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^_^ As always, you can also find this fic on my fanfic blog, patsdrabbles over on tumblr. ^_^
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
